mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hayato Sakurai
| birth_place = Ibaraki Prefecture, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = 170 | reach = | style = Wrestling, Kickboxing, Judo | stance = | fightingoutof= | team = Mach Dojo | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 35 | mmakowins = 11 | mmasubwins = 10 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 10 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 2 | mmancs = 0 | url = | sherdog = 432 | footnotes = | updated = }} is a Japanese mixed martial arts fighter. He was born in Ibaraki Prefecture , Japan. He has a professional MMA record of 35-9-2 as of April 5, 2009 . Sakurai has been fighting in mixed martial arts since October 1996 and was at one time considered pound for pound one of the greatest fighters . He holds notable victories over Frank Trigg, Jens Pulver, Dave Menne, former Shooto Champion Joachim Hansen, Shinya Aoki, Mac Danzig, Caol Uno, and Luiz Azeredo . Sakurai finished 2nd in the Absolute Class (no weight limit) Abu Dhabi Combat Club submission wrestling annual competition in 1999. His nickname, "Mach", pronounced ma-ha in Japanese, was taken as a tribute to his childhood pro wrestling hero, Higo Shigehisashi better known as Mach Hayato, the first Japanese professional wrestler to completely embrace the Mexican style of Lucha Libre and was also among the group of professional wrestlers who made the transition to shoot wrestling as part of the original UWF movement. In December 2008, it was reported in Japan that a sex tape involving Sakurai had been leaked on to the internet.Mach Sakurai in an Amateur Porno? There was widespread speculation as to how this incident might effect Sakurai's career, as he is a married to another woman. Shooto Sakurai made his professional debut in the Shooto organization on October 4, 1996 by submitting Caol Uno. Over the next five years he would go undefeated in twenty bouts and would win that organization's middleweight (167 lbs.) title. Sakurai was finally defeated in August 2001 by Brazilian ace and future UFC middleweight (185 lbs.) champion Anderson Silva. After the loss, and subsequent to a severe car accident, Sakurai traveled to the United States to fight the UFC's welterweight champion Matt Hughes, losing by TKO in the fourth round. PRIDE FC and comeback After losing to Hughes, Sakurai fought periodically in Shooto and Deep before joining PRIDE Fighting Championships, Japan's largest MMA organization. During this time he was inconsistent in his performances, often losing to much lower ranked opponents. He also attempted to fight at ., but it was clear that his frame was far too small for that weight, and his performances suffered. Some speculated Sakurai's seeming loss of spirit and mental focus came from a car accident he suffered after fighting Silva. However, in 2005 Sakurai regained focus and went to the US to train with legendary coach Matt Hume and AMC Pankration before rattling off 4 impressive wins against tough competition. It was announced that he would drop down to . in order to participate in Pride's Lightweight Grand Prix. Despite his revered and legendary early career some questioned if Sakurai could make an impact in the division. Sakurai silenced his critics when he defeated former UFC champion Jens Pulver and former Shooto champion Joachim Hansen on the same night to advance to the tournament finals. On December 31, 2005 Sakurai fought mixed martial arts superstar Takanori Gomi for the first ever PRIDE Fighting Championships championship of the world. Although fighting with a torn ACL he suffered in training just three weeks prior to the fight, though this was not known outside of his coaching circle at the time, Sakurai initially had the upper-hand, pounding Gomi with brutal inside-leg kicks. A few minutes into the round, Sakurai attempted a throw, which landed Gomi upon the ropes of the ring. Gomi was able to take Sakurai's back and rain down strikes upon him. Seconds after both fighters stood back up, Sakurai was knocked out at the 3:56 mark of the first round. Despite the loss to Gomi, Sakurai would continue to impress with his performances. At Bushido 11 he scored a brutal KO over Olaf Alfonso.Greatest Pride Fighting Knockouts, video of Sakurai's match with Olaf Alfonso, retrieved on February 16, 2007 On August 26, 2006, Mach fought Luciano Azevedo at Bushido 12. After several minutes of attempted ground-and-pound by Azevedo, the fighters were stood back up. Mach then consistently stuffed Azevedo's takedowns, and landed a fight-ending knee on Azevedo over his left eye. The fight was stopped, TKO by cut. Sakurai fought against former King of the Cage lightweight champion and futureThe Ultimate Fighter 6 winner Mac Danzig at PRIDE 33. Sakurai won the fight via knockout in the second round. Sakurai was then defeated by David Baron by submission in the first round. Sakurai then defeated Kuniyoshi Hironaka via Unanimous Decision. Sakurai then went on to defeat Katsuyori Shibata by TKO at K-1 Dynamite! 2008. Next, he competed in the Dream Welterweight Grand Prix, facing top ranked lightweight Shinya Aoki at Dream 8. Sakurai won in impressive fashion by knocking Aoki out in 27 seconds with knees to the head and punches. He then lost at Dream.10 in the semi-final of the tournament to eventual winner Marius Zaromskis in a huge upset, conceding the loss via knockout from a head kick and punches. His most recent fight was against Akihiro Gono at the Dynamite! 2009 New Year's Eve show in Saitama, Japan. Sakurai controlled the fight early on, but eventually lost via armbar in the second round. Mixed martial arts record As of July 2009, Mach Sakurai has compiled a professional record of 35 wins, 10 losses, and 2 draws, with 11 wins by knockout, and 10 submissions. References * PRIDE profile External links *Official site *Official blog * Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese mixed martial artists Category:Welterweight mixed martial artists Category:People from Ibaraki Prefecture fr:Hayato Sakurai ja:桜井速人